


Cadendo dal cielo

by Rurilelith



Series: Fatti di Vento [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fantasy AU, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurilelith/pseuds/Rurilelith
Summary: Era cominciato tutto con una penna nera.I fatti erano altri. E quelli rimanevano: fissi, immoti, sereni come migliaia di albe e migliaia di tramonti.I fatti erano, per esempio, che non esisteva creatura in grado di solcare il cielo in quell’angolo di mondo che Bokuto non conoscesse. Niente, fra tutto ciò che poteva essere dotato di ali, poteva entrare nello spazio aereo dei gufi senza che Bokuto lo sapesse.Non che fosse protettivo. Era un fatto.Era come le albe e i tramonti.Come il fatto che i corvi non volavano in quello sprazzo di cielo da molto, molto tempo. E Bokuto ora trovava interessante avere fra le mani una piuma di corvo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Fatti di Vento [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975168
Kudos: 3





	Cadendo dal cielo

Era cominciato tutto con una penna nera.

A Bokuto gli esseri umani piacevano. Gli piaceva appollaiarsi sulla cima dei lampioni, al tramonto, in quell’equilibrio instabile e solidissimo dato dalle ali appena dischiuse a raccogliere il vento fra le penne. Gli piaceva osservare i raggi del sole che si riflettevano sui vetri delle finestre, scivolando sulle tegole delle case a decorarle ancora più rosse, allungando tutte le ombre lungo la strada. La sua non si allungava mai più di tanto. 

Bokuto sapeva anche che gli esseri umani avevano smesso di vedere lui e quelli come lui da tempo. A pensarci bene, sforzandosi, poteva riuscire a recuperare il vago ricordo, l’ombra sfumata di quando era bambino e gli occhi degli uomini erano appena più buoni di così. Ma la verità era che agli esseri umani non era mai piaciuto vedere  _ certe cose _ e alla fine a lui e a tutti quelli come lui faceva comodo non essere visti. Ci voleva poco, poi, ad essere odiati. 

Nel Fukurodani era forse il solo a provare quel tipo di strano affetto. Ma era raro che i gufi si riunissero così tanti, tutti insieme. Era merito, e alcuni avrebbero detto colpa, di Bokuto se era successo. D’altronde, a lui piacevano gli esseri umani.

Gli unici altri che si avvicinavano tanto erano i gatti. Ma i gatti erano creature davvero strane, il più delle volte. Crudeli e infide, egoiste, ben più solitarie di qualsiasi gufo. O almeno, avrebbero dovuto essere qualcosa del genere. 

Bokuto andava molto d’accordo con i gatti.

E ora se ne stava appollaiato sul suo lampione preferito, osservando i raggi del sole che tramontava, facendo ruotare piano fra pollice e indice una lunga penna nera. 

Quello, anche se ad alcuni non faceva così piacere, era territorio del Fukurodani. Era territorio di Bokuto, quando si voleva essere un po’ più fiscali. Generalmente a nessuno piaceva esserlo, a meno che non si volesse passare il tempo a cavillare sul nulla.

I fatti erano altri. E quelli rimanevano: fissi, immoti, sereni come migliaia di albe e migliaia di tramonti. 

I fatti erano, per esempio, che non esisteva creatura in grado di solcare il cielo in quell’angolo di mondo che Bokuto non conoscesse. Niente, fra tutto ciò che poteva essere dotato di ali, poteva entrare nello spazio aereo dei gufi senza che Bokuto lo sapesse. 

Non che fosse protettivo. Era un fatto. 

Era come le albe e i tramonti.

Come il fatto che i corvi non volavano in quello sprazzo di cielo da molto, molto tempo. E Bokuto ora trovava interessante avere fra le mani una piuma di corvo. 

Non che Bokuto Koutarou si  _ preoccupasse _ . 

C’erano poche cose in grado di preoccupare Bokuto e i corvi non rientravano neanche lontanamente nella definizione. Non perché Bokuto fosse incredibilmente sicuro di sé - e lo era, come tutte le albe e tutti i tramonti, era perfettamente certo di essere quel che era - ma perché aveva sempre avuto molte difficoltà con il concetto di minaccia.

Poco importava che Kuroo avesse cercato di spiegarglielo più volte. E Akaashi, con lui, con infinita pazienza. E quasi tutti quelli che conosceva, a conti fatti, almeno una volta. Bokuto poteva considerare pericolose delle  _ cose _ . Ma non era fisicamente in grado di considerare una minaccia un  _ chi. _ Il che sarebbe stato grave di per sé, ci fosse stato qualcuno in grado di essere davvero una minaccia per Bokuto Koutarou.

Una donna in bicicletta passò canticchiando sotto al lampione e Bokuto abbassò lo sguardo, dondolando le mani fra le ginocchia, ancora a giocherellare con la piuma nera. Lei, istintivamente, lo sollevò. 

Non lo avrebbe visto, di questo Bokuto era certo. Eppure le sorrise lo stesso. 

E la donna rabbrividì e cominciò a pedalare più in fretta. 

Ecco perché Bokuto Koutarou non aveva idea di come avere paura di qualcuno: prima di ogni altra cosa, a chiunque, aveva sempre  _ sorriso.  _

(Ecco perché era universalmente riconosciuto, anche molto lontano da lì, che quel gufo era indubbiamente strano, sui generis, difficilissimo da gestire e una delle bestie più pericolose che la terra avesse mai partorito).

Quel parco, per esempio, non veniva usato da anni. I giochi si erano arrugginiti, le altalene cigolavano sinistramente al primo sbuffo di vento, e gli esseri umani erano stati tanto saggi da recintarlo e chiuderlo al pubblico. Sperando, prima o poi, di renderlo di nuovo agibile. Era così da almeno dieci anni, da che Bokuto lo aveva scoperto almeno, ed era diventato uno dei suoi posti preferiti. Qualche umano ogni tanto ci andava, sfidando i divieti. Per lo più giovani: o in cerca di un angolo molto privato, oppure per qualche strana prova di coraggio nei confronti degli scivoli arrugginiti e le altalene piangenti.

Nessuno avrebbe definito piacevole quel paesaggio. Troppi angoli netti, l’erba incolta che pungeva le gambe, spiazzi di terreno spaccato e arido che riemergeva dall’asfalto. A Bokuto piaceva. Era stranamente silenzioso, malgrado si trovasse nel pieno della città, e aveva un odore particolare.

Di ferro e ruggine e  _ attesa _ . Era uno di quei posti dove si poteva aspettare qualcosa senza soffrirne. Bokuto amava passare lì quelle ore successive al tramonto. Quando il sole era scomparso ma era rimasta la luce, e il cielo si scuriva pian piano. Bokuto amava, sopra ogni altra cosa, la notte.

(E di tutta la notte, di tutta la tenebra profonda nata ben prima che la luce la definisse per assenza, amava una stella su tutte. Era un sole con un sorriso molto timido e cristallino).

Bokuto si era sdraiato lì, come faceva sempre. Prima di tutto, c’era da considerare che non era davvero una posizione comoda. Ma lui ci si metteva lo stesso, allargando le ali quanto più poteva e le braccia con loro, chiudendo gli occhi. Cercava d’indovinare, ogni volta, quando sarebbe sparito l’ultimo raggio di sole, basandosi solo sulla sensazione che gli lasciava sulla pelle, dalla punta del naso a quella dell’ultima piuma delle sue ali.

Non ci riusciva mai.

C’erano un sacco di altre sensazioni a distrarlo in realtà: dai crampi leggeri alle ali, che non era davvero comodo per nulla stare sdraiati a quel modo; al frinire dei primi grilli e il ronzare delle mosche. Ogni tanto, poi, c’era un prurito insopportabile. A volte sulla punta del naso, a volte appena sotto il ginocchio, e poi quello tremendo proprio fra le piume, al quale era difficilissimo resistere. 

Quella sera, nello specifico, non si era davvero aspettato che qualcosa gli atterrasse pesantemente sulla bocca dello stomaco, costringendolo a prendere fiato e alzarsi di scatto. Mise a fuoco l’aggressore in una manciata di secondi e si trattò di un compito piuttosto semplice visto che, in effetti, si trattava di una palla. 

Allungò le mani per afferrarla e la palla emise un vago pigolio, srotolandosi in quello che era l’ammasso più confuso di ali nere che Bokuto avesse mai visto. Che si stava debolmente lamentando, oltretutto.

Bokuto tenne ben ferma quella palla, aspettando che ne uscisse qualcosa, e finalmente emerse prima una matassa spettinata di capelli rossi e poi due enormi occhi che lo fissarono con troppe emozioni tutte insieme. La prima era sicuro indispettimento. La seconda, a naso, Bokuto la tradusse come incrollabile decisione (di quella tipica degli stupidi, e lui la conosceva bene); la terza era vaga vergogna, la quarta era probabilmente dolore a giudicare dal mare di lacrime che stava salendo in quelle iridi e la quinta, infine, lieve sollievo di essere atterrato sul morbido.

A occhio e croce doveva avere più o meno cinque anni.

\- Ehi, ehi, ehi, che stavi combinando. 

Il bambino tirò su col naso, mentre Bokuto si premurava di tirarsi a sedere, sempre tenendolo fra le braccia. Non sembrava ferito, ma con i bambini non si poteva mai dire. Ed ecco un’altra emozione farsi spazio sul viso di quel moccioso, che gli si diffuse addosso facendogli fremere le ali e allungare le braccia. Era sorpreso. Felice, però.

Bokuto sorrise, e poi scoppiò anche a ridere, mentre il bambino riusciva a stringergli con forza una penna nei pugni. 

\- Ehi, sì. Ce le ho anche io. Anche se le mie non sono nere e io so usarle.

\- Sono  _ enormi _ ! - quel bambino sembrava genuinamente felice di vedere delle ali. E Bokuto, da parte sua, sapeva riconoscere un pulcino quando ne vedeva uno.

Anche se quello, nello specifico, era un pulcino di corvo.

\- Ebbene sì. - ne allargò una al massimo della sua estensione, con un ghigno soddisfatto quando il pulcino schiuse la bocca a forma di O quasi perfetta, fissandolo ammirato. Era un bene che si fosse distratto così facilmente dal dimenticarsi di piangere per essere caduto, per esempio.

\- Cosa stavi combinando da queste parti tu, eh? 

Il piccolo corvo sembrava davvero molto più interessato ad infilargli le mani fra le piume che a rispondergli e Bokuto piegò leggermente un’ala, lasciandoglielo fare. Un bambino normale, o uno di quei maledetti gatti, ci avrebbe piantato i pugni e probabilmente strappato qualcosa. Quel pulcino ne aveva di sue, di ali, e sapeva molto bene che non era il caso. Bokuto lo apprezzò (c’era da dire che avrebbe tollerato in silenzio un trattamento del genere, e questo era un altro dei motivi per cui veniva reputato un po’ fuori di testa e tendenzialmente pericoloso). 

\- Mi stavo esercitando! 

\- A cadere? 

Il bambino s’imbronciò visibilmente, fissandolo, e Bokuto lo vide sgranare gli occhi con grande determinazione.

\- A volare!

\- Diciamo che devi perfezionare l’atterraggio allora. 

Era strano trovarsi di colpo un pulcino di corvo in braccio. Prima di tutto, c’era davvero da chiedersi da dove fosse uscito. Secondo poi, perché fosse lì ad imparare a volare. E terzo, ma non per importanza, Bokuto sapeva benissimo che erano i gufi quelli che volavano da soli.

I corvi giravano in  _ stormi _ . 

\- Un… po’! Ma sto migliorando! - il pulcino pigolò con sicurezza, allargando le ali in tutta la loro misera ampiezza. I pulcini erano piccoli per definizione e, beh, c’era da dire che quello nello specifico era più piccolo di altri che Bokuto aveva visto. Le ali no, però. Erano di cinque centimetri buoni più lunghe di quanto avrebbero dovuto, e non poté fare a meno di sospirare. Per esperienza personale sapeva molto bene che, all’inizio, si sarebbe trattato solo di peso in più da bilanciare. 

\- Ah sì? Quindi volevi proprio atterrarmi addosso?

Non riuscì ad evitare di ridere di nuovo, davanti alla faccia imbronciata del bambino, che richiuse le ali con un fremito. 

\- No. - disse, dopo una lunghissima pausa. - Mi spiace.

\- Nessun problema. Non pesi granché. E almeno non ti sei fatto male, giusto?

Il bambino scosse il capo e Bokuto non gli credette neanche per un secondo. I bambini sapevano essere bugiardi terribili, e quello aveva la faccia sporca di chi l’ha usata per caderci sopra fin troppe volte nelle ultime ore. 

\- Bene. Allora, prima di tutto. Io sono Koutarou Bokuto. E tu? 

\- Hinata. Shoyo. 

Bokuto annuì e prese il bambino sotto le ascelle, facendolo scendere. Non si sarebbe alzato in piedi, in ogni caso. Non era proprio il momento di torreggiare sopra un pulcino, e sapeva di essere alto abbastanza per farlo. Ma poteva mettersi seduto a gambe incrociate così, e guardarlo meglio. Malgrado la diffidenza iniziale, non pareva davvero avesse ferite. Un paio di lividi, forse. Una penna piegata, l’aveva vista prima. Niente d’irreparabile.

\- Hinata allora. Come mai ti stavi allenando da solo?

\- C’erano anche gli altri! Prima! E poi loro sono andati di là e io sono finito di  _ qua _ .

Cinque centimetri di ali di troppo potevano essere davvero  _ di troppo _ sulla corrente d’aria sbagliata. Abbastanza da dividere un pulcino da uno stormo. Bokuto aveva ancora la piuma di corvo, nella manica dello yukata. Non apparteneva alle ali che aveva davanti. I corvi erano passati di lì, più d’uno, e palesemente si erano lasciati qualcosa indietro.

C’era da chiedersi se l’avessero fatto per sbaglio o per volontà. 

\- Capisco. - allungò una mano, infilandola in quel cespuglio incolto di capelli, e sorrise un po’ più morbido. 

\- Allora mi sono messo qui. Speravo di riuscire a decollare bene! Ma è difficile senza qualcuno che mi aiuta e… - improvvisamente Hinata aveva di nuovo gli occhi un po’ velati dalle lacrime. A Bokuto non piacque, come cosa.

\- Non so se ritroverei la strada, - pigolò, alla fine, abbassando lo sguardo. 

Che strana sensazione doveva essere, separarsi da uno stormo. Bokuto non era certo di coglierla appieno, perché conosceva molto bene la solitudine. Non aveva mai avuto strade da ritrovare, se non quella che gli si dipanava davanti. D’altronde, proprio perché conosceva molto bene cosa volesse dire essere soli, sapeva anche che una cosa era deciderlo e un’altra ritrovarcisi. 

\- Ehi, ehi, ehi. Cos’è quella faccia. Certo che sai ritrovare la strada. Sei un corvo, no?

Hinata annuì, tirando su col naso.

\- I corvi lo sanno fare. Io lo so.

\- Ma tu non sei un corvo, - puntualizzò Hinata, con la crudeltà tipica dei bambini. Bokuto rise, una risata profonda e di petto che gli fece vibrare le ali fino alla punta.

\- No! Certo che no. Io sono un gufo. Un grosso gufo. Ma conosco tutte le cose che volano, e conosco anche i corvi. Per quello puoi fidarti di me, d’accordo?

Hinata lo squadrò per un attimo e poi sembrò decidere qualcosa di molto importante, mentre annuiva.

Bokuto si chinò in avanti, mettendo il viso all’altezza del suo. Raccolse una manica dello yukata attorno alla mano, appoggiandogliela sulla punta del naso.

\- Bene. Prima di tutto, puliamo questa faccia. 

Konoha l’avrebbe sgridato ferocemente poi per aver usato lo yukata per pulire il viso ad un moccioso, ma a quello Bokuto avrebbe pensato più tardi. Intanto non aveva nient’altro a portata. 

E poi piegò il polso, tirando fuori la piuma di corvo che aveva raccolto e tenendola fra due dita proprio davanti al naso di Hinata. Lo vide sgranare gli occhi e allungare le mani, e lasciò che la prendesse e se la stringesse al petto.

\- E cercheremo da chi è caduta questa, d’accordo? 

Una cosa sapeva Bokuto su di sé e su tutti quelli come lui: non si sarebbero fatti trovare, se non volevano. E il cielo era un posto molto, molto grande dove guardare. 

Lui però aveva un ottima vista.

Soprattutto ora, che era calato il sole, e gli occhi gli brillavano dorati. 

\- Andiamo a dare un’occhiata. Ti va? E se non troviamo niente, ti darò una mano a imparare a volare come si deve. E a ritrovare la strada. 

Hinata non aveva più detto una parola, e stava fissando la piuma con gli occhi sgranati. Poi li alzò, sgranandoli se possibile ancora di più, e annuì con forza. 

Malgrado tutto quel pulcino si agitava un sacco. Bokuto se l’era incastrato bene contro il petto, quando aveva spiccato il volo, e Hinata aveva lanciato un grido eccitato che per poco non gli aveva trapanato i timpani e poi lo aveva fatto scoppiare a ridere. Si era appollaiato di nuovo sulla cima di un lampione, osservando da lì. 

\- Non hai fatto rumore! Neanche un po’!

\- Certo che no. Io non faccio mai rumore. 

Molta gente avrebbe protestato a quest’affermazione, perché Bokuto sapeva essere incredibilmente rumoroso in moltissimi frangenti della sua vita, a partire dalla sua incapacità di parlare a bassa voce e finendo con il semplice fatto che la sua risata era in grado di riecheggiare con potenza invidiabile.

Ma era anche vero che le sue ali erano in grado di piegarsi in aria con una morbidezza tale che non era possibile udire neanche il più misero fruscio. I gatti, che se l’erano trovato appollaiato sul tetto ad orari improbabili, lo sapevano bene.

Lo odiavano anche un po’ per questo.

(Non tutti. Ce n’era almeno uno che amava moltissimo le ali di quel gufo, ma trovava comunque irritante che fosse in grado di arrivargli alle spalle e gridare  _ Buh! _ per il semplice gusto di vedergli gonfiare la coda).

Hinata si sporse un po’ e Bokuto fece molta attenzione a tenerselo stretto bene, che una seconda caduta davvero non era auspicabile. Stava stringendo gli occhi, e Bokuto lo sentì sospirare un po’.

I corvi sapevano fare molte cose, ma non avevano propriamente una vista allenata al buio. 

Di certo non come la sua.

\- Non vedo niente, - pigolò, infatti. E sì che per Bokuto lì di luce ce n’era ancora fin troppa, con le case illuminate e le auto di passaggio. Ce n’era sempre di luce, quando si parlava di umani. 

Avevano una gran paura del buio. 

Bokuto, che nel buio sguazzava come una rana in uno stagno, trovava la cosa incomprensibile. 

\- Ehi, per forza. Sei un pulcino di corvo. Ci vedo io, non ti preoccupare.

\- Tu vedi di notte? 

\- Meglio che di giorno senza dubbio.

Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere di nuovo, quando Hinata si voltò a guardarlo con somma ammirazione. 

Neanche la vista migliore al mondo poteva vedere qualcosa che non c’era, in ogni caso. Bokuto spiccò il volo di nuovo, piegando appena le ali a raccogliere una corrente d’aria, lasciandosi portare più in alto. Non troppo, perché avrebbe fatto troppo freddo per quel pulcino, per quanto se lo tenesse ben stretto al petto. Abbastanza da spaziare lo sguardo più lontano. Vedere se c’era altro, a parte lui, che spiegava le sue ali al cielo.

Ma al momento l’unica cosa che riusciva a scorgere era il ritmico brillio delle stelle, e la luna crescente. 

No, i corvi non si sarebbero mossi di notte. Hinata starnutì. 

\- Ehi. Troppo freddo quassù. 

Non era l’ideale neanche per lui (ma Bokuto aveva una strana concezione di ideale, stretta parente della sua concezione di limite ed entrambe erano assai duttili e finivano con l’essere piegate secondo la sua personalissima necessità. Alla fine, faceva semplicemente sempre e solo quel che gli pareva), ma di sicuro non era tollerabile per un pulcino di una manciata d’anni. Scese di quota, raccogliendo una corrente d’aria più calda, e si lasciò trascinare per un po’, pensieroso. 

I corvi erano passati di certo. Primo: lui non se n’era accorto. E questo, di per sé, era strano. Secondo, se n’erano lasciati uno indietro. I corvi non lo facevano. Terzo, era scesa la notte e lui non aveva la più vaga idea di dove andare a cercare i genitori di quel pulcino. 

Quarto, il pulcino stava dormendo. Bokuto gli passò piano una mano fra i capelli, realizzando che quella povera creatura doveva davvero essere esausta. E non era neanche scoppiato a piangere, cosa che quasi ogni altro bambino nelle sue condizioni avrebbe fatto. 

C’era da ammirarlo, quel piccolo corvo con troppe ali per la sua età. 

Sorrise un po’ e poi prese un respiro profondo, virando istintivamente verso casa. Poteva affrontare una cosa alla volta, e nello specifico ora non avrebbe avuto senso rimanere in giro a cercare senza il minimo indizio.

E ci mancava solo che Hinata si prendesse un raffreddore. 

Akaashi conosceva le abitudini di Bokuto. A partire dal fatto che Bokuto stesso era una creatura imprevedibile e amava molto fare cose che altri avrebbero reputato per lo meno sciocche, o inutili, o entrambe. D’altronde, sapeva per esperienza personale che aveva volato una notte intera solo per raggiungere un lago sulle montagne. E lamentarsi, dopo, che l’acqua era fredda.

E Bokuto scendeva in città piuttosto di frequente. Lo faceva perché i gatti abitavano a valle, ben più vicino agli uomini, e a Bokuto piacevano i gatti. E lo faceva perché gli piacevano gli esseri umani, e rimanere a guardarli, e in generale era una creatura in grado di entusiasmarsi davvero per ogni piccola cosa.

Quella notte non si era davvero aspettato rientrasse così presto, per esempio. Quando Bokuto era fuori, il Fukurodani cadeva in uno stato di meritata quiete, che tutti apprezzavano enormemente purché non durasse troppo a lungo. Quando i periodi di assenza di Bokuto si erano prolungati, per qualsiasi motivo, il Fukurodani tutto aveva reagito cominciando a vibrare come una corda di violino.

Akaashi sapeva molto bene che Konoha, per esempio, era il primo a ringraziare il cielo quando Bokuto si allontanava per un po’ e il primo a irritarsi profondamente quando non tornava per cena. 

Quanto a lui, personalmente, sapeva sempre dov’era Bokuto. Sapeva quando era il caso di agitarsi per la sua assenza e quando no. 

Conosceva anche perfettamente il rumore (impercettibile, che nessun orecchio di gatto riusciva a cogliere) che producevano le ali di Bokuto quando le richiudeva per entrare in casa. Era un fruscio sommesso che lo faceva sorridere. Era una nota appena più bassa quella che si veniva a creare quando Bokuto invece le ali le spiegava di nuovo, solo per rinchiudercelo dentro.

A quel punto Akaashi sorrideva appena di più. Ed era molto soddisfatto di sapere che, contro il petto di Bokuto, quasi nessuno potesse scorgere quel sorriso.

\- Akaa _ aa _ shi! - Bokuto aveva anche la straordinaria capacità di storpiare il suo nome in mille modi diversi. Di solito lo faceva a gran voce, mentre stavolta Akaashi si voltò perplesso, perché quello di Bokuto era stato un sussurro, e si era portato subito un dito alle labbra, atterrando silenzioso nel cortile di casa. Akaashi aveva alzato le sopracciglia e incrociato le braccia sul petto, tendendo la schiena. C’era poco da star tranquilli, se Bokuto rientrava nella sua stessa casa in punta di piedi.

\- Bokuto-san. Bentornato, non pensavo rientrassi stasera. 

\- Sssh. - Bokuto si portò di nuovo un dito alle labbra, avvicinandosi. Akaashi alzò le sopracciglia, perché che proprio _ Bokuto _ fra tutti dicesse a lui di fare silenzio aveva dell’ironico. 

\- Scusa, Akaashi. Sì, pensavo di rimanere fuori. Ma ho trovato una cosa. Solo che ora dorme, e non penso di volerlo svegliare. 

\- Bokuto-san, le cose non dormono.

Akaashi nutriva un fondato timore riguardo quel che Bokuto poteva aver portato a casa. L’ultima volta era stata una nidiata di piccoli gufi, con madre annessa, a seguito di un tifone che aveva fatto prendere un colpo a buona parte del Fukurodani e a lui per primo. 

E in effetti non ci era andato troppo lontano, perché Bokuto schiuse un po’ le braccia e Akaashi si rese conto che aveva in effetti fra le braccia un pulcino. 

Un piccolo corvo, per l’esattezza, che dormiva beato tenendosi aggrappato allo yukata di Bokuto, avvolto nelle ali che fremevano un po’ in sogno.

\- Bokuto-san. - la voce di Akaashi aveva la straordinaria capacità di scendere di un’ottava e di cinquantasei gradi contemporaneamente e Bokuto rabbrividì, perché sapeva cosa significava. Akaashi socchiuse gli occhi, spostando lo sguardo dal pulcino al grosso gufo che ora lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati e le ali semi aperte come fosse pronto a spiccare di nuovo il volo e fuggire. Dove, era difficile stabilirlo, ma di sicuro fuggire.

\- Dove l’hai preso.

\- Non l’ho preso! L’ho trovato! Mi è caduto addosso per la verità. Si è perso, che dovevo fare, lasciarlo lì?

\- Sh. Bokuto-san, la voce. 

Bokuto si portò una mano alla bocca d’istinto. Ed era una fortuna che quel corvo avesse veramente molto sonno, tanto da rigirarsi appena a sentire tutta quella gente parlare sulla sua testa. 

Da Bokuto ci si poteva aspettare questo ed altro, incluso che rientrasse in casa con un pulcino di corvo caduto dal cielo. Akaashi, in fondo al cuore, lo sapeva e aveva imparato a reagire a quasi tutti gl’imprevisti di cui Bokuto costellava la sua esistenza.

Quello che non si era aspettato, in fondo al cuore, era stata la stilettata che aveva percepito quando Bokuto aveva schiuso le braccia e aveva sorriso piano, tenendo quel piccolo corvo in una stretta troppo dolce per non far male. 

Eppure, che Bokuto Koutarou potesse spezzargli il cuore semplicemente esistendo era cosa a cui Akaashi pensava di essersi abituato. 

Washio si era chinato ad osservare il batuffolo di piume nere e capelli rossi che Bokuto continuava, ostinatamente, a tenere in braccio. Anche ora che si era seduto sul divano, con tutto il Fukurodani radunato lì attorno, a fissarlo con espressioni che variavano dal curioso al rassegnato per affondare nella più totale esasperazione di Konoha.

L’unica cosa positiva era che quel pulcino sembrava avere davvero il sonno molto pesante, perché a parte agitarsi un po’ e rannicchiarsi meglio, non pareva intenzionato a svegliarsi a breve. Di fatto, in ogni caso, avevano finito per sussurrare tutti come cospiratori.

Akaashi si strinse la radice del naso fra due dita e prese un profondo respiro.

\- Bokuto-san. 

Akaashi aveva la straordinaria capacità di prendere le sillabe di quel nome e inzupparle in tutta una serie di toni diversi, dal significato molteplice. In quel caso specifico sembrava le avesse tenute fra le dita una per una per immergerle nell’azoto liquito e poi fargli fare un rapidissimo viaggio in Antartide. 

Bokuto rabbrividì di rimando e si strinse un po’ nelle ali, reazione automatica di difesa.

\- Hai rapito un bambino.

Non era neanche una domanda, quanto una mera constatazione dei fatti. Bokuto s’inalberò subito, tendendo le spalle, e Konoha lo congelò sul posto con un’occhiataccia, indicando poi il pulcino che continuava a dormire.

\- Non…! 

\- La voce, Bo. - sibilò Konoha, e Bokuto si premurò di abbassarla con cura, tornando a mormorare.

\- Non ho rapito nessuno! L’ho  _ trovato _ . Mi è caduto addosso, in realtà, mentre mi facevo i fatti miei. 

Akaashi non dubitava della verità in quelle parole. Bokuto era in grado di fare molte cose, per lo più meravigliose ed incredibili, ma fra queste non rientrava mentire. Non che non ci avesse provato, ogni tanto, ma ogni tentativo al riguardo finiva invariabilmente in un atroce fallimento. Bokuto aveva sempre la verità scritta in faccia e non sapeva mantenere un segreto. 

Aveva anche fuori tutti i sentimenti che chiunque altro si sarebbe premurato di tenere  _ dentro _ , e questo rendeva così difficile approcciarlo. 

Ora era evidente a chiunque che fosse sinceramente preoccupato per quel bambino. E che gli stesse anche simpatico, quel pulcino di corvo. E che fosse ben contento di tenerlo in braccio.

\- Non ne dubito, Bokuto-san. Ma avrà una famiglia, da qualche parte, e tu ora l’hai portato qui.

\- Ho cercato. Non c’erano corvi nei paraggi. E lo so, me ne sarei accorto. Anche se mi sono passati sotto il naso. 

\- Il che è interessante, - commentò Komi, stringendosi fra le spalle. - Come hanno fatto a volare fino a qui senza che ce ne accorgessimo? L’unica alternativa è venire a piedi.

\- O volare alti come le aquile, ma generalmente i corvi non arrivano a quelle quote. - aggiunse Washio, allungando un dito per sistemare una piuma di quelle alette nere, prima che si piegasse.

Neanche i gufi, ecco perché quello spazio di cielo lo lasciavano stare. 

Tranne Bokuto, ma  _ tranne Bokuto _ era ormai un’asserzione così comune che nessuno si prendeva più la briga di specificarlo.

\- I corvi non arrivano da queste parti da molto tempo. Non che io ricordi, in realtà. 

Ad Akaashi questa cosa non piaceva particolarmente. Non gli piaceva mai, quando sembrava che degli equilibri assestati si muovessero, anche se solo di poco. Quei due centimetri a sinistra. A meno che a spostarli non fosse Bokuto, come volevasi dimostrare.

\- Io me li ricordo i corvi. Ma ero piccolo. Konoha, tu ti ricordi?

Bokuto aveva inclinato la testa di lato e Konoha si era stretto nelle ali, sollevando lo sguardo per cercare di concentrare i ricordi.

\- Eravamo davvero piccoli. - commentò, prima di scuotere il capo. - Non ne ho ricordi precisi.

Era difficile capire l’età dei gufi, in realtà. Non che potessero vivere per sempre, ma loro e quelli come loro potevano vivere davvero molto a lungo. Come gli alberi. 

Non s’era mai sentito di alberi morti di vecchiaia. 

Ma, d’altronde, bastava tagliarli.

\- Io me li ricordo. Ma poco. Venivano da nord. Avevano un buon rapporto con i gatti.

I gatti erano una buona risposta a quasi tutto. Perché se c’era qualche spostamento di equilibri, qualche sommovimento due centimetri a sinistra, la spiegazione era molto spesso racchiusa nella zampa felpata di un gatto e nel loro amore per spostare tutto sempre un po’ più vicino al bordo. E rimanere a guardare quando cadeva.

\- Possiamo chiedere a loro, in questo caso. Potrebbe spiegare come hanno fatto i corvi ad arrivare fino a qui senza che ce ne accorgessimo.

I gatti erano davvero una buona risposta a quasi tutto.

Sempre che decidessero di dartela. 

Bokuto si spostò leggermente e Hinata protestò, causando l’automatico irrigidimento di tutti i gufi presenti. Ma il pulcino si limitò a riassestarsi fra le braccia di Bokuto e rimanere addormentato, mentre Bokuto si tratteneva con tutte le sue forze dallo scoppiare a ridere. Appena Hinata aveva emesso un verso Komi si era irrigidito e aveva spiegato appena le ali e Konoha aveva fatto un percettibile passo indietro.

Washio si era limitato a fissarlo, così come Akaashi. Ma erano sguardi di gran lunga diversi. E se Bokuto era in grado di leggere perfettamente la serenità in quello di Washio (d’altronde era impossibile che qualcosa infastidisse Washio. Bokuto era convinto il suo fosse zen. Tutti gli altri erano convinti fosse pacato fatalismo) lo sguardo di Akaashi era più imperscrutabile.

\- Al momento comunque non possiamo fare granché. Per le prossime ore, almeno. Indagheremo per quel che possiamo,  _ qualcuno _ deve pur sapere qualcosa su questi corvi. - Akaashi stabilì una linea d’azione senza alcuna difficoltà, muovendo appena una mano.

\- Nel frattempo qui c’è sicuramente spazio a sufficienza per un pulcino di corvo. 

\- E se non li troviamo? La sua famiglia, dico. Se lo avessero lasciato indietro? 

Non era così improbabile. Capitava, e non c’era particolare giudizio nella voce di Bokuto. D’altronde il Fukurodani era la sua famiglia, ma se l’era costruita pezzo per pezzo.

Ed era partito dal niente. 

Non aveva motivo di giudicare alcunché.

Akaashi strinse le labbra, ricambiando il suo sguardo. Bokuto aveva sgranato appena gli occhi, sempre con il bambino stretto al petto. Sembrava non avesse davvero intenzione di lasciarlo, non a breve almeno.

\- ...ci penseremo, - concesse Akaashi. Non era mai saggio dare delle risposte definitive a Bokuto prima di conoscere tutti i dati. Perché Bokuto ci teneva, alla verità, e ci teneva a mantenere le promesse. Era così scandalosamente facile tradirlo che chiunque, nel raggio di una cinquantina di chilometri, aveva accettato la regola non scritta di  _ non farlo mai _ . 

\- E’ meglio pensarci subito. E’ ...plausibile. 

\- Bokuto-san. 

Akaashi si avvicinò, osservandolo. 

\- Non insistere. Non sappiamo ancora niente, di questa situazione. Non andare troppo avanti.

Bokuto lo faceva sempre, di andare troppo avanti. Per quello prese la reprimenda per quello che era e si strinse un po’ di più nelle ali, facendosi piccolo piccolo.

Che per Bokuto fosse fisicamente impossibile rendersi piccolo piccolo era un dettaglio che ogni tanto pareva sfuggirgli e aveva come risultato solo un terrificante ammasso di piume, per nulla diminuito di massa. 

(Akaashi, quando succedeva troppo spesso, finiva per sciogliere quelle ali con le dita e cura infinita, finendo col venirne inglobato, con scarsissime possibilità di uscirne a breve. Non se ne lamentava mai).

Bokuto sospirò, chinando appena il capo. 

\- Va bene. 

\- Una cosa alla volta, Bokuto-san. 

\- Sì, d’accordo.

\- Per esempio. Adesso, dovremmo trovargli dove dormire. 

\- Va bene.    
Akaashi lanciò un’occhiata storta a Konoha, il quale allargò un poco le braccia. Bokuto accondiscendente era un bruttissimo segno. 

\- Non puoi tenerlo in braccio tutta la notte, Bokuto-san. 

\- Lo so. 

Akaashi tornò a fissarlo, ma Bokuto stava palesemente ignorando il suo sguardo. Anche quello era un bruttissimo segno.

\- ...Bokuto-san. - mormorò, chinandosi per riuscire a guardarlo di nuovo in viso. A quel punto Bokuto non poteva davvero evitare di guardarlo senza rendere palese la cosa, e non era mai così scortese. 

\- Gestiremo la cosa al meglio. Non agitarti.

\- Non sono agitato! 

\- Ssssh! Bo!

\- Non sono agitato, - ripeté, più basso. 

\- Sono preoccupato. Possiamo passare mesi a cercare i corvi. Anni, anche. E non trovarli, se non vogliono farsi trovare. E se per quello, se anche li trovassimo, se l’avessero lasciato indietro volontariamente non è che possiamo obbligarli a riprenderselo. Lo lascerebbero indietro di nuovo, e basta. E nel frattempo, lui starebbe male. La speranza non è qualcosa che si riesce a stiracchiare  _ così tanto _ . 

Akaashi sorrise, e poi sospirò di nuovo.

\- Mi sembra un po’ catastrofista come linea di pensiero. Te l’ho detto, non andare così avanti. Affrontiamo una cosa alla volta. Andrà tutto bene. E’ al sicuro, no?

Questo era indubbio. 

Bokuto era abbastanza certo che, se invece che lui l’avessero trovato altri, quel pulcino avrebbe fatto una bruttissima fine. I serpenti non erano gentili. 

E ai gatti piaceva davvero tanto giocare. 

(Dipendeva dal gatto. Ma lì dipendeva sempre di nuovo dallo stiracchiare la fortuna. Kenma, che era una creatura adorabile e Bokuto trovava terrificante, amava moltissimo giocare con gli esseri viventi. Che ogni tanto questi soffrissero dei suoi giochi era irrilevante).

I gufi in questo erano davvero il meno peggio che il circondario potesse offrire.

Bokuto annuì, piano, e Akaashi si sollevò di nuovo, approfittandone per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Meglio mettere a letto questo pulcino, ora. 

Una cosa alla volta. 

L’alba avrebbe potuto portare consiglio, o almeno qualche informazione in più. 

Era stato davvero più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Appena Bokuto aveva messo giù il pulcino, Hinata aveva sgranato gli occhi e gli si era appeso ad un’ala, protestando. Akaashi si era trovato a fissare la scena senza poter fare niente.

A onor del vero Bokuto aveva provato a tener calmo Hinata. Ma c’era troppa gente in giro, e Akaashi in quello specifico momento era rimasto congelato dove si trovava, con i piedi fermi sulla stessa identica mattonella e la chiara sensazione che se avesse provato ad intervenire avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. Bokuto era più bravo. Sorrideva, e pareva non gl’importasse che un piccolo di corvo gli si era appeso senza più tante cerimonie alle penne. Lo aveva ripreso su e ci aveva parlato. Aveva riso (piano, era stata una risata bassissima, e Akaashi era certo di non averlo mai sentito ridere a quel modo prima d’ora), e gli aveva accarezzato i capelli. Hinata si era addormentato di nuovo. Solo con la decisa intenzione di non farsi lasciare su nessun letto estraneo, almeno per il momento. Bokuto si era rassegnato al tenerselo in braccio. 

Non gli era spiaciuto affatto, ed aveva finito con l’incastrarsi sul divano chiudendosi nelle ali per riposare un po’ a sua volta. Un grosso nido di piume, che si sollevava e abbassava ritmico al ritmo del suo respiro. Akaashi sarebbe andato a passare la nottata altrove, ma Bokuto aveva allungato una mano e si era appeso alla sua manica, osservandolo con un sorriso sornione.

\- Bokuto-san. Stai usando la stessa tecnica di un bambino di cinque anni.

\- Ehi! Funziona.

Funzionava. 

Per fortuna era un divano bello grosso e piuttosto comodo.

I corvi erano creature diurne. 

Bokuto, e tutto il resto del Fukurodani, no. E per quanto Bokuto, rispetto ad altri, tendesse a dormire pochissimo, di media lo faceva durante il giorno. Poche ore, perché amava molto le albe e i tramonti e ogni tanto amava anche vedere come si stendeva la luce del sole e rimbalzava sulla nebbia o sul verde delle foglie, ma comunque di giorno. Trovarsi nel bel mezzo della notte a non potersi spostare granché perché aveva un pulcino di corvo ostinatamente abbarbicato al petto, lo fece sbadigliare dalla noia. 

Akaashi gli si era accoccolato vicino e Bokuto aveva avvolto sé stesso, Akaashi e Hinata nelle ali, creando una specie d’immenso e morbido nido caldo. Avevano sussurrato, fra loro, e Bokuto si era trovato ad accarezzargli la punta delle dita, leggero. Se l’era portate alle labbra, e Akaashi aveva sorriso nella penombra, con quel sorriso sottile e cristallino che Bokuto amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. 

\- Non penso di averti mai visto passare una notte così fermo, - commentò Akaashi, ad un certo punto, la voce ridotta ad un mormorio. Bokuto aveva riso, il più piano possibile, vibrando appena di petto e guadagnandosi un pigolio di protesta da parte di Hinata. Aveva dormito per noia, alla fine, e Akaashi si era districato da quell’abbraccio perché non sarebbe davvero riuscito a stare lì tutte quelle ore. Ma si era fermato a guardarli entrambi, addormentati sul divano, con Bokuto che teneva senza difficoltà il pulcino stretto al petto anche nel sonno, le ali grandi che fremevano appena fra i sogni. Hinata continuava a tenere stretto il suo yukata fra i pugni e Akaashi aveva la netta sensazione che quel povero pulcino si sentisse incredibilmente solo. E si fosse aggrappato con estrema decisione alla prima cosa che aveva visto, e che gli era sembrata affidabile abbastanza.

Nella sfortuna, aveva davvero trovato qualcosa di solido a cui aggrapparsi.

Per immensa fortuna di Bokuto, anche il pulcino si svegliò incredibilmente presto. Ben prima che il sole cominciasse a sorgere. Protestò e si rigirò e agitò le ali, facendo ridere basso quel grosso gufo che si era ritrovato in qualche modo confinato su un divano a fare da letto. Non era stata una giornata comoda, e Bokuto non si sentiva granché riposato dall’essersi costretto a dormire in quelle ore che era abituato a passare di veglia. Sbadigliarono quasi in sincrono.

\- Buongiorno, Hinata. 

Il pulcino pigolò qualcosa e spiegò un’ala per stiracchiarsi, e poi l’altra, e Bokuto gli passò una mano fra i capelli prima di decidersi a metterlo giù e alzarsi finalmente da quei cuscini. Comodo era comodo, ma aveva davvero bisogno di stiracchiarsi anche lui. Sollevò le braccia sopra la testa, tendendo la schiena, e allargò le ali con attenzione. I soprammobili di quella casa avevano spesso vita assai breve per colpa delle sue ali, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi sgridare già dal primo mattino.

Nel giro di qualche minuto stava trotterellando nei corridoi. All’inizio aveva camminato normalmente, come faceva sempre, ma Hinata si era trovato costretto quasi a correre per stargli al passo e allora Bokuto aveva rallentato, sorridendogli. Hinata aveva allungato una mano, appendendoglisi ad una manica con espressione decisa, e Bokuto non aveva fatto niente per dissuaderlo. 

\- Hai fame? - chiese, lanciandogli un’occhiata, e Hinata spalancò gli occhi così tanto che parve diventare fatto solo da quelli, annuendo con foga.

\- Bene. Ma prima andiamo a farci un bagno. 

\- Non possiamo fare colazione prima?

\- Prima il bagno, poi la colazione. 

Hinata brontolò un po’, ma non mollò la presa sulla manica. Solo, ad un certo punto, istintivamente Bokuto lo fermò e gli fece scambiare mano. Fukurodani era una magione antica, costruita nella roccia e arroccata sul nulla: molte stanze davano direttamente sul vuoto e niente che fosse privo di ali sarebbe stato in grado di raggiungerle tutte. Alcuni lunghi corridoi si snodavano all’interno, ma per lo più si trattava di camminamenti esterni, appena riparati da una sottile tettoia per evitare la pioggia. Sotto, la montagna proseguiva a strapiombo, fino a digradare in un mare di rocce verso la foresta. Bokuto era in grado di camminare bendato e ubriaco sul filo di quei corridoi, in punta di piedi, senza neanche il bisogno di allargare le braccia, figuriamoci le ali, per mantenere l’equilibrio.

(Lo aveva fatto, una volta: di essere ubriaco e bendato a sentire di preciso dove finisse la roccia e cominciasse il vuoto. Si era lasciato cadere, alla fine, e aveva spalancato gli occhi e le ali a meno di un paio di metri dal terreno. All’epoca non c’era nessuno che potesse sgridarlo per una cosa del genere, e ad oggi non l’avrebbe tentata perché sapeva molto bene che molti lo avrebbero trovato fastidioso). 

Hinata gli si era appeso alla manica sinistra, e camminava a pochi centimetri dal bordo. Bokuto lo aveva fatto serenamente spostare a destra, tenendolo verso la roccia, e Hinata gli aveva giusto lanciato un’occhiata perplessa ma poi si era riappeso senza fare storie.

Bokuto era certo che sarebbe stato abbastanza veloce da riprenderlo al volo, se fosse scivolato di sotto. Era altrettanto certo di non voler fare la prova, in questo caso specifico.

\- Questa casa è… grandissima!

Hinata aveva sgranato gli occhi ad ogni svolta, il naso ogni tanto puntato all’insù per fissare i soffitti alti che sparivano alla vista. Aveva trattenuto Bokuto davanti ad alcune porte solo per sapere cosa c’era oltre di esse e in alcuni casi Bokuto aveva semplicemente spinto la maniglia per fargli vedere: grandi sale vuote e altre piene di cianfrusaglie; la biblioteca; le stanze private di alcuni di loro (quelle non le aveva aperte, si era limitato a dare l’informazione); lo studio; la cucina. Alla fine spinse quel pulcino curioso fino al bagno, cercando le risposte più esaustive possibili alle sue domande.

\- In quanti vivete qui?

\- Ah? Ad oggi? Otto. 

Aveva contato rapidamente solo quelli che vivevano stabili a Fukurodani. Ce n’erano almeno altri due, che andavano e venivano, ma preferivano non rimanere troppo a lungo.

\- Non siete tanti. Noi siamo di più!

\- Oh? E quanti corvi ci sono allora? 

Quella poteva essere un’informazione interessante. Vide Hinata cominciare a contare sulle dita, concentrato, e poi alzare entrambe le mani con soddisfazione. 

\- Quattordici!

\- Sai vero di avere solo dieci dita, in totale? - Bokuto ridacchiò mentre Hinata si fissava i palmi come lo avessero tradito sul più bello e il gufo ne approfittò per andare a riempire la vasca da bagno. Era grande, per quanto lui la trovasse scomoda, scavata nella pietra a quel modo. Una volta, quando l’acqua si doveva trasportare da un punto all’altro un secchio alla volta, Bokuto aveva preferito volare fino al lago più vicino. Ancora gli piaceva, in realtà, e aveva la netta sensazione che i laghi gli portassero fortuna per motivi squisitamente personali, ma lo aveva divertito riuscire a portare qualche comodità in quella casa: l’acqua corrente, per esempio. Calda, che l’inverno i laghi erano poco gradevoli, con le onde sempre al limite del congelamento. Si era ingegnato a lungo e senza Washio non sarebbe riuscito a venire a capo dell’elettricità, ma Bokuto era assai soddisfatto di aver reso quel nido scavato nella roccia il più accogliente possibile. 

Che poi fossero completamente abusivi era un problema per la società umana che, a lui, non importava minimamente.

Hinata si lamentò per i primi cinque minuti per poi finire a sguazzare come una specie di paperella nera, causando a Bokuto lieve ilarità e una gran fatica per tenerlo fermo e riuscire a togliergli tutto lo sporco di dosso. Perché era davvero più sporco di quanto sembrasse, e doveva essersi schiantato ripetute volte a terra prima di finire sul suo stomaco. Gli fece allargare le ali, a controllare che non ci fossero danni, e a togliere la polvere che ci si era accumulata, e lo convinse con la promessa del cibo a stare fermo per farsi asciugare i capelli.

Alla fine era zuppo quasi quanto il corvo, e da parte sua non si era neanche tolto i vestiti. In compenso, aveva il vantaggio di averne di ricambio.

\- Mh. - ci pensò un po’ su, dopo aver arrotolato completamente il pulcino in un asciugamano, e decise di riprenderlo in braccio per evitare che c’inciampasse dentro, e perché avrebbe fatto onestamente assai prima a camminare col suo solito passo. Nessuno, nel Fukurodani, aveva dei vestiti piccoli abbastanza per un pulcino. E quelli di Hinata andavano lavati, c’era poco da fare a riguardo. Così se lo portò dietro in una delle stanze che, negli anni, aveva riempito di oggetti presi qua e là. Per lo più oggetti degli esseri umani, alcuni di utilità quanto meno dubbia. L’immenso aquilone a forma di carpa per esempio, o la bicicletta sulla quale non sarebbe mai riuscito ad andare. Una volta era stato il suo passatempo preferito, rubacchiare qua e là le cose che gli piacevano, o anche solo lo incuriosivano. 

Anche i vestiti d’altronde, li aveva presi così. Non quelli moderni, che erano più difficili da adattare per qualcuno con delle ali come le sue e con le sue pessime capacità sartoriali. Ma qualcosa ancora aveva in giro. E alla fine, piegando e ripiegando e tagliando, adattare quella che era probabilmente la maglietta di qualcuno (con sopra disegnato un gatto stilizzato: Bokuto l’aveva presa perché il disegno gli aveva ricordato Kuroo e lo aveva fatto ridere), che ad Hinata arrivava fino ai piedi ma almeno lo avrebbe tenuto coperto. 

\- Va bene così? Scusami, non abbiamo niente da queste parti della tua taglia.

Hinata afferrò il bordo della maglietta e la tese per osservare l’immagine del gatto, ridendo poi fra sé. 

\- Non avete bambini, qui?

Bokuto piegò appena la testa di lato. Poi gli si accucciò davanti, appoggiandogli una mano sulla testa.

\- No, non ce ne sono. 

Chissà perché, ammetterlo gli aveva fatto un po’ male. Eppure era qualcosa a cui non aveva onestamente mai pensato granché, prima di quel momento. Quelli come loro nascevano, a volte, ma era raro. Non erano prolifici. Una volta forse, per quel che Bokuto riusciva a ricordare, il mondo era stato pieno di creature che potevano spiegare le ali o sorridevano con bocche piene di zanne. Alcuni l’avrebbero definita magia, ma Bokuto non era granché propenso a quella definizione. Non c’era nessuna magia in loro: esistevano, semplicemente. Come una volta erano esistiti i dinosauri, come esistevano gli esseri umani.

Un giorno, non sarebbero esistiti più. Già erano poco più che ombre. 

\- Come mai? Io ho degli amici! Siamo tanti!

\- Ah, non lo so? Non penso di aver mai visto un pulcino di gufo. Negli ultimi decenni, almeno. 

\- Sei tanto vecchio, tu?

Bokuto rise, dondolandosi un po’ sui talloni.

\- Parecchio, sì. Non il più vecchio che conosco, da queste parti, ma uno dei più vecchi.

Hinata lo fissò sgranando ancor di più gli occhi. 

Bokuto ricordava giorni in cui il mondo era più silenzioso e la sua risata poteva essere udita come si udiva il vento fra le foglie o il mormorio di una cascata. Erano ricordi lontani. 

\- Quindi sai  _ un sacco di cose. _

\- Credo? Alcune. C’è gente molto più giovane di me che sa molte più cose di me! Ma di alcune sono un maestro, in realtà.

\- Oh? Tipo cosa?

Hinata gli si era riappeso alla manica, e Bokuto stavolta lo stava portando davvero verso l’agognata colazione.

\- Volare. 

Aveva volato così tanto e così a lungo, come pochi altri. In alto quanto le aquile, e quella superbia l’aveva pagata all’epoca (ad oggi, non era sicuro sarebbe finita allo stesso modo. Ma anche le aquile erano più vecchie e più sagge per certi versi, e avevano tutti perso da tempo voglia di litigare. Bastava non pestarsi le ali a vicenda, alla fine) ma gli aveva insegnato molto. Bokuto non ricordava molte cose, ma ricordava sempre benissimo il vento. Gli scorreva nelle vene, dalla punta delle dita a quella delle ali. Lo faceva fremere, sollevandosi, e poteva seguire qualsiasi corrente. 

Era veloce e silenzioso come un sussurro di tramontana. 

Sapeva essere altrettanto tagliente, se necessario.

Hinata emise un gridolino e gli si appese completamente alla manica, saltellando e spiegando quelle ali che erano appena troppo lunghe per il resto del suo corpo.

\- Allora mi puoi insegnare! Insegnami! Se sei tanto bravo! 

\- Ehi! - Hinata aveva cambiato idea e gli si era appeso con decisione ad un’ala adesso, e Bokuto si era dovuto fermare per non finire col trascinarselo dietro di peso.

\- Ehi! Non sono tanto bravo! - ghignò, allungando una mano per sciogliere quella presa infantile che comunque era forte abbastanza da strappargli una piuma o due senza fatica.

\- Sono il migliore. 

_ Ecco _ pensò  _ Questa è superbia. _

Akaashi aveva indagato per buona parte della notte, prima di crollare a dormire per effettiva stanchezza. Era tornato indietro a controllare che la situazione fosse nella norma, poco prima dell’alba, e si era ritrovato a sorridere di nuovo senza sapere perché quando aveva notato che né Bokuto né Hinata si erano mossi di un centimetro. Si era chinato a lasciare un bacio sulla fronte di Bokuto, leggerissimo, perché non voleva rischiare di svegliarlo, ed era andato a dormire. Per quanto lo irritasse, farlo in un letto vuoto.

La biblioteca di Konoha conteneva libri degli argomenti più disparati. Alcuni scritti da creature come loro, su carta pergamena così vecchia da rischiare di sbriciolarsi fra le dita. Akaashi ne aveva ricopiati alcuni con cura, perché non si perdessero le informazioni che contenevano man mano che la carta cedeva all’incessante scorrere del tempo. Nel farlo aveva imparato molto bene cosa c’era in quella biblioteca e cosa no. E infatti non si sorprese particolarmente scoprendo che d’informazioni sui corvi ce n’erano davvero assai poche. Poco più rispetto a quello che aveva detto Konoha. Sospirò, tamburellando con le dita sulla copertina di un libro. Quello poi era un altro problema ancora: quelli come loro scrivevano davvero di rado. Vivevano così a lungo che di solito bastava raccontarsele le cose, ma questo prevedeva il contatto diretto e non sempre ce n’era la possibilità. Come in quel caso. 

Buona parte di quei libri erano libri umani, sui quali erano state annotate varie notizie più o meno rilevanti per quelli come loro. Niente di più. E cercare fra quelle annotazioni poteva diventare un lavoro elefantiaco e comunque non portare a niente. 

Akaashi chiuse il libro di scatto, alzandosi per andare a riporlo. Chiudersi in biblioteca non avrebbe davvero risolto la situazione. 

D’altronde, non era neanche niente di così grave a conti fatti. Un corvo era solo un corvo. Non c’era nessun buon motivo per agitarsi al riguardo: se aveva una famiglia sarebbero di sicuro riusciti a riportarglielo e se non l’aveva Fukurodani aveva spazio davvero per tutti.

Akaashi si sedette sul letto e si avvolse fra le ali, premendosi le mani sul viso. Decisamente non era il pulcino di corvo il problema. Era stato il modo in cui Bokuto lo aveva guardato, aveva sorriso. La gentilezza con cui lo aveva tenuto fra le braccia e il suono della sua risata. Akaashi non lo aveva mai visto così. 

Non aveva mai pensato che quello potesse essere qualcosa che Bokuto desiderava. Non gliene aveva mai parlato, di questo era certo. Eppure, a pensarci adesso, era così evidente da far male. 

Akaashi emise un lamento leggero, lasciandosi cadere sul letto. 

E lui? Ah, lui.

Lui non sarebbe riuscito a togliersi mai più quell’immagine dagli occhi. E il calore che gli aveva messo nel petto. 

Dormì male e non solo perché non era più davvero abituato a farlo da solo, per quanto riaprire gli occhi e rigirarsi nel letto senza trovare niente al suo fianco lo fece tornare senziente con un netto picco di cattivo umore. Non che Bokuto tendesse a indulgere a letto, di solito, visto che niente al mondo sembrava in grado di fiaccarlo e non amava stare fermo, ma Akaashi si era abituato alla sua presenza e anche alla dolcezza con cui si allontanava, quando si svegliava prima di lui.

Niente di tutto questo, ed era appena pomeriggio. 

Akaashi riesumò in ogni caso la sua routine abituale, per quanto fosse rimasta la lieve irritazione di fondo, scivolando fino in cucina per bere il caffè e poi cercare di capire che fine avessero fatto Bokuto e il pulcino di corvo, a quel punto.

Fukurodani era grande. Akaashi scoprì facilmente le tracce di Bokuto in giro per casa, perché poco importava che lui non fosse più fisicamente presente, c’era sempre qualcosa che sottolineava come  _ fosse passato di lì _ . O forse era solo Akaashi molto bravo a raccogliere quella serie di piccoli indizi, tutto poteva essere.

Ne accumulò svariati, fra la cucina e i bagni, fino al salone e persino in una delle stanze che erano state ridotte a sgabuzzino, ma a parte una grandissima quantità d’indizi non gli riuscì di ritrovare neanche una penna di Bokuto.

O del corvo, se per questo.

Strinse le labbra, tornando irritato sul cornicione. Se non era a casa Bokuto poteva essere praticamente ovunque e con ogni probabilità poteva aver volato persino fino a Nekoma. Ma Akaashi era certo che se si fosse allontanato così tanto, Bokuto sarebbe venuto ad avvertirlo. Soprattutto perché neanche a Nekoma erano davvero abituati a trovarsi un grosso gufo fra capo e collo di giorno pieno. 

Quindi, a rigor di logica, Bokuto non poteva comunque essere lontano.

Sempre che si potesse adattare una qualsiasi logica ad una creatura come Bokuto, cosa che non era affatto scontata.

Akaashi socchiuse gli occhi alla luce tenue del pomeriggio, forte comunque a sufficienza da dargli fastidio, e spiccò il volo. Malgrado tutto volare era sempre in grado di rilassarlo: amava la sensazione del vento fra le dita e sotto le ali e come la sua ombra si allungasse lontano lontano sul terreno. In quel caso volteggiò appena, senza prendere quota, scrutando nel bosco che si allungava ai piedi di Fukurodani. Non ci mise davvero molto a trovare quel che cercava e virò delicatamente, allargando le ali e planando con grazia e silenzio fra i rami degli alberi, fino a toccare terra.

Il volo dei gufi era il più silenzioso in assoluto e Akaashi sapeva di non fare eccezione. Come sapeva che non era mai il rumore a indicargli quando Bokuto gli si avvicinava in volo - era sempre più una sensazione che si dipanava sotto pelle, come i cerchi nell’acqua, e che diventava più forte man mano che Bokuto si avvicinava. Non era in grado di descriverla precisamente. 

Non sapeva se era qualcosa del genere o se Bokuto effettivamente lo  _ sentisse _ , ma era un fatto che non fosse mai riuscito a prenderlo di sorpresa se non in casi assai particolari. In quello, nello specifico, non lo sorprese vedere che gli occhi di Bokuto avevano seguito quasi ogni istante del suo atterraggio, con un sorriso ampio già dipinto sulle labbra. 

Quando lo aveva sentito arrivare, Bokuto aveva alzato una mano e detto qualcosa che Akaashi sapeva non essere diretto a lui, ma piuttosto a qualcuno che era rannicchiato fra le fronde di un albero. Non gli ci volle molto per riconoscere la figura di Hinata, appollaiato fra i rami con gli occhi spalancati e le ali che fremevano, come fosse pronto a spiccare il volo.

\-  _ Agaashee! _

Akaashi si avvicinò a quella scena a passi lenti. 

La foresta si allargava in alcuni punti, memoria di radure formate dal tempo e da alberi crollati, e Bokuto vi stava orgogliosamente al centro, con le mani ben salde sui fianchi. Le piante in quella zona erano piuttosto vecchie in realtà, alte e resistenti, e i loro rami avrebbero sostenuto pesi ben maggiori di quello di un pulcino di corvo. 

\- Bokuto-san, - salutò Akaashi, chinando appena il capo, prima di voltarsi a guardare Hinata che si era raggomitolato per ogni evenienza sul suo ramo. Sembrava più vicino al cadere rovinosamente che allo spiccare il volo.

Per un attimo Akaashi rimase confuso dall’essere osservato con tanta sorpresa da parte del pulcino, prima di ricordarsi che la sera prima in effetti Hinata era già profondamente addormentato quando era arrivato a Fukurodani. Al momento, se si escludeva Bokuto, non aveva incontrato nessuno di loro. 

Bokuto allargò subito le braccia e le ali, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio affettuoso e Akaashi non poté evitare di sorridere appena, per il conforto che era sempre in grado di dargli sentirsi stretto a quel modo. 

\- Hinata! Questo è Akaashi. Te ne ho parlato stamattina, ricordi?

Hinata sobbalzò un attimo e spalancò ancor di più gli occhi, fissandoli sul nuovo arrivato, prima di sorridere ampio a sua volta, alzando una mano con cautela per salutare. E meno male che ci aveva messo cautela, perché Akaashi vide chiaramente come anche solo quel piccolo movimento era stato in grado di farlo traballare un po’ sul suo ramo e sentì Bokuto tendersi, come d’istinto. Come fosse pronto a scattare in qualsiasi caso, se l’equilibrio di Hinata fosse venuto definitivamente meno. 

\- Buongiorno!

\- Buongiorno a te, - Akaashi sorrise leggermente, avvicinandosi poi all’albero su cui Hinata stava precariamente appollaiato.

\- State facendo prove di volo?

\- Sì! Bokuto mi sta insegnando! - a quel punto era difficile per Hinata riuscire a trattenere l’entusiasmo. 

\- Stamattina mi ha fatto vedere  _ tutte _ le montagne e io non ero andato mai così in alto, neanche con Asahi-san! E faceva  _ freddissimo _ e mi si sono intirizzite tutte le piume, ma Bokuto ha detto che era normale e ha riso e ha detto che mi avrebbe insegnato, e ora sto riuscendo a volare  _ fino a lì!  _

Gesticolò con foga e Akaashi sentì la stessa tensione, perché Hinata era davvero instabile lassù, per quanto probabilmente non fosse abbastanza in alto per farsi davvero male cadendo. Seguì comunque i suoi gesti, mentre Hinata indicava un punto fittizio a qualche decina di metri da loro, a grandi linee proprio dove si era trovato Bokuto fino a qualche minuto prima. 

Una planata piuttosto stabile per un pulcino di quell’età. 

\- Ehi! E’ un bravissimo allievo! - commentò Bokuto, gonfiando tutte le ali, perché era ovvio che se l’allievo si dimostrava così bravo tre quarti del merito andasse comunque al maestro.

\- Forza, fai vedere ad Akaashi come te la cavi. - aggiunse, spostandosi di nuovo indietro e indicando un punto sul terreno, davanti ai suoi piedi.

\- Atterraggio qui. Mi raccomando eh, senza rotolare!

Akaashi aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa ma ci ripensò subito, scostandosi, perché Hinata aveva già spalancato le ali senza farselo dire due volte e si era lanciato, senza alcun timore. Un po’ traballante forse, perché per quanto potesse metterci impegno era evidente che non sapeva coordinare ancora a dovere le sue ali, ma anche se la traiettoria era tutto men che precisa, Hinata pareva ostinato abbastanza da voler sconfiggere la gravità a tutti i costi. 

La spinta poteva portarlo solo fino ad un certo punto in ogni caso e per quanto le sue ali fossero grandi abbastanza da farlo planare per un bel pezzo, avrebbe dovuto batterle almeno un paio di volte per arrivare al punto indicato da Bokuto. Lo fece, per quanto con difficoltà, scoordinandosi un po’ e finendo col virare troppo verso destra e senza recuperare poi così tanta quota, il viso piccino un po’ contorto nell’impegno. 

_ Non ci arriverà. _

Akaashi valutò in giusto qualche decimo di secondo tutti i fattori: la distanza che ancora separava Hinata da Bokuto, l’effettiva portata delle sue ali e il fatto che stava perdendo quota più velocemente di quanto la guadagnasse. E visto che non si aspettava di atterrare prima, Hinata sarebbe rotolato di nuovo sul terreno, ne era certo. 

Tese la schiena, anche se non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo ad impedire quel capitombolo a quel punto, ma d’altronde non era neanche necessario. 

Bokuto aveva fatto giusto due passi avanti, niente di più, allungando le mani e prendendo Hinata al volo prima che finisse a terra, tirandolo su con un ghigno. Bokuto era sempre stato bravo quando si trattava di volare, sia che si trattasse del suo volo che di quello degli altri. Ma Akaashi non riuscì a trattenere una leggera sorpresa a vedere come era stato in grado di prevedere perfettamente che Hinata sarebbe finito a terra questa volta. E con quanta serenità lo aveva impedito, tenendoselo in braccio senza fatica.

Quella scena continuava a fargli stringere il cuore e Akaashi non riusciva a capire perfettamente perché. Non era neanche sicuro di volerci riuscire.

\- Senza rotolare! 

\- C’ero quasi! Non dovevi prendermi!

\- C’eri quasi a dare una musata per terra. - Bokuto rise forte, quando Hinata lo guardò mettendo il broncio, e Akaashi si avvicinò al quadretto sorridendo appena.

\- E’ stato un buon tentativo. Ma Bokuto-san ha ragione, Hinata. C’è da lavorare ancora parecchio sugli atterraggi.

Il broncio di Hinata aumentò, e si mise a braccia conserte con espressione insoddisfatta. Durò solo qualche secondo, perché poi gli si allargò di nuovo un enorme sorriso sul viso e indicò l’albero da cui era decollato.

\- Però! Ho volato fino a qui! 

\- Sì. E’ stato notevole, - Akaashi concesse, perché d’altronde non si trattava di una menzogna. Imparare a volare era incredibilmente facile, da un lato: il cielo e il vento chiamavano tutti loro e non potevano fare a meno di rispondere. Prima o dopo avrebbero volato, era una certezza come l’alba e il tramonto. Ma all’inizio, quando la chiamata del vento e del cielo era già forte ma le ali non forti abbastanza per rispondere, poteva essere frustrante. 

Questo di sicuro valeva per i gufi come per i corvi.

\- Da quanto tempo siete qui ad allenarvi?

\- Ah! Da dopo pranzo. 

Akaashi lanciò un’occhiata a Bokuto, che continuava a tenere Hinata in braccio ed evitò palesemente il suo sguardo. A quel punto le sopracciglia di Akaashi si arcuarono in una linea severa e Hinata passò gli occhi dall’uno all’altro senza capire cosa stesse succedendo.

\- Non hai chiamato Nekoma, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto tossicchiò, spostandosi il pulcino da un braccio all’altro.

\- Pensavo di farlo stasera. Anche i gatti preferiscono fare le cose la sera, no?

Questo era vero, ma era altrettanto vero che i gatti erano serenamente svegli anche di giorno, per il semplice motivo che dormivano a prescindere da dove fosse il sole nel cielo. 

Ma Bokuto aveva accuratamente evitato di chiamare Nekoma, come aveva evitato di tornare alla ricerca dei corvi. Si era messo lì a insegnare ad Hinata a volare, senza dubbio utile, ma poco corretto nei confronti di quel pulcino.

\- Avvertirò io Nekoma, - decise Akaashi a quel punto, prendendo un respiro profondo.

\- Ho fatto le mie ricerche ieri sera, ma non abbiamo notizie dei corvi. Niente di certo. Gli unici che possono saperne di più sono loro. Perché tu non sei certo andato a cercarli oggi, vero Bokuto-san?

Bokuto si strinse nelle spalle, allargando appena le ali come sempre faceva quando percepiva la reprimenda nel tono di Akaashi. Lanciò un’occhiata da Hinata, che li stava ascoltando e si era illuminato quando erano stati nominati i corvi e Akaashi vide chiaramente qualcosa sul suo viso che non ricordava di non aver mai visto in precedenza. 

Bokuto era una creatura volubile come il vento: lo aveva visto disperarsi e deprimersi per sciocchezze, così come lo aveva visto riprendersi e affrontare difficoltà improbabili con la risata nel petto. Era così fatto di vento che c’era poco da stupirsi se ogni tanto soffiava caldo e ogni tanto spirava freddo. Se era in grado di ululare e sussurrare. 

Ma il vento non era mai  _ triste _ . 

E Bokuto lo era adesso invece. C’era un velo incredibilmente triste nel suo sguardo, come se si trovasse di fronte a qualcosa che non era davvero in grado di gestire e lo accettasse, con una rassegnazione tale da spezzare il cuore. Akaashi sentì sicuramente il suo scricchiolare.

\- Ah, no. Non avrei saputo da dove cominciare, - rispose Bokuto con sorriso leggero, quasi di scuse. Non era la verità e questo era facile da capire, perché Bokuto non sapeva mentire. E la verità era così cristallina che Akaashi non fece alcuna fatica a tradurla lo stesso. 

_ Non voglio farlo. Non voglio perdere questa cosa.  _

Strinse le labbra e poi si costrinse a sorridere leggermente, perché Bokuto altrimenti non sarebbe stato in grado di capire la sua reazione e non voleva si preoccupasse.

\- Ci penso io a Nekoma, - ripeté, più morbido adesso. - Gli farò sapere che andremo a trovarli stasera. Non disturberò oltre il vostro allenamento, adesso.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto restare con loro, ma non era certo che il suo cuore avrebbe retto.

Kenma stava facendo finta di dormire, arrotolato sul divano, muovendo giusto di tanto in tanto la punta della coda. Akaashi aveva sempre trovato incredibilmente dolce il modo in cui, ad ognuno di quei piccoli movimenti, Kuroo allungasse la mano per accarezzargli leggermente la testa. Era qualcosa che faceva senza pensare e con infinita delicatezza. 

Lo fece anche in quel momento, palesemente sovrappensiero, perché Bokuto stava facendo avanti e indietro per la stanza cercando di spiegare cos’era successo esattamente. 

All’inizio non era stato facile. Non lo era mai con i gatti e Akaashi per certi versi aveva rinunciato da anni all’idea di riuscire ad avere una conversazione soddisfacente con loro. Sia Kenma che Kuroo amavano incredibilmente punzecchiarlo e provocarlo, anche se in maniera diversa, e l’unico conforto al riguardo era che amavano farlo con tutti. Con Bokuto poi funzionava egregiamente e lui e Kuroo erano conosciuti sia a Nekoma che a Fukurodani come una pessima influenza l’uno sull’altro. 

Ne erano entrambi estremamente fieri. 

\- Hai rubato un pulcino.

\- Non ho rubato niente!

\- Stai progettando di rubare un pulcino.

\- Mi è caduto addosso! 

\- Conta furto se non vuoi riconsegnarlo ai suoi genitori. 

\- Non so neanche dove siano, non dovrebbero esserci corvi nei dintorni.

Kuroo sghignazzò impunemente, allungando le gambe sul divano, e Kenma si girò piegando un’orecchia con espressione fra il mezzo addormentato e l’incredibilmente divertito.

\- Daichi non sarebbe contento, - enunciò, sbadigliando, prima di spostarsi in modo tale da tornare a dormire appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di Kuroo, il quale cominciò ad accarezzarlo di nuovo quasi all’istante.

\- Quindi voi conoscete i corvi!

Kuroo si strinse nelle spalle, ghignando ancora. 

\- Diciamo di sì. Son passati qualche giorno fa a trovarci. Una vecchia conoscenza. 

Fukurodani era praticamente sempre stato lì, da quando era arrivato Bokuto, ma Nekoma si era sviluppato in seguito. In maniera assai innaturale per dei gatti, visto come si erano riuniti: un gruppo di casette nascoste nella valle, lontano abbastanza dagli esseri umani da non farsi notare ma vicini a sufficienza da approfittare di loro a necessità. Kuroo e Kenma avevano incontrato molta gente interessante prima di stabilirsi lì. Che i corvi fossero fra queste non sorprese particolarmente Akaashi.

\- Come sono arrivati senza che li notassimo, - chiese però, incuriosito. 

\- Ah. Probabilmente in treno. Hanno molti pulcini, non volano per grandi distanze. Sfruttano i treni per accorciare gli spazi. 

Akaashi alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. 

Bokuto si era appollaiato su un treno un paio di volte, ma era un modo quanto meno scomodo di viaggiare. E noioso. E lento. E le gallerie erano irritanti. Ma era fattibile, soprattutto poi se a quanto pare dovevano portarsi dietro dei bambini.

\- Ma perché fare un viaggio del genere?

Kuroo gli lanciò un’occhiata e poi si strinse nelle spalle.

\- Non so i dettagli. Ma da quel che ho capito stanno cercando un posto dove stabilirsi. Vivevano vicino ad una città che si è espansa troppo e per quanto i corvi sappiano gestire la presenza degli esseri umani, dev’essere scomodo trovarseli sempre sulla porta di casa.

\- E vorrebbero stabilirsi qui?

\- Non proprio qui. Sono venuti a chiedere consiglio, e gli ho detto che in zona c’è spazio, ma ci siete anche voi. E non vogliono davvero disturbare nessuno, quindi immagino stiano ancora cercando.

Bokuto fece una smorfia. 

Era cosa nota, almeno nei dintorni, che a Bokuto fosse assai difficile dare fastidio. Se i corvi gli avessero bussato alla porta di casa chiedendo se c’era un posto da quelle parti dove potevano stare in pace non avrebbe avuto alcun problema. Era fatto così. 

Che lo avessero invece evitato accuratamente lo aveva irritato, e Akaashi se ne accorse subito. 

\- Non sarebbe stato un problema, - sbuffò infatti, ricevendo in tutta risposta un sorriso morbido da parte di Kuroo.

\- Ehi, io gliel’ho detto che sei meno peggio di quel che sembri, ma non vogliono essere in debito. E’ comprensibile. E adesso se scoprono che gli hai rubato un pulcino penseranno anche che sei un rapitore seriale.

\- Non ho rubato niente! - sbottò di nuovo Bokuto, finendo a brontolare in un angolo.

Kuroo sghignazzò ancora, finendo con lo strozzarsi un po’ quando si accorse dell’occhiataccia che gli aveva lanciato Akaashi.

\- In ogni caso. Posso contattare io i corvi se serve. So dove sono andati. Anche se immagino che sarebbero tornati loro da queste parti in ogni caso, per cercare il pulcino perduto. 

\- Ci sarebbe di grande aiuto, Kuroo-san, - mormorò Akaashi. 

\- Ah, figurati. Kenma ha ragione: conoscendo Daichi è probabilmente assai agitato. E’ già tanto non abbia messo a soqquadro tutta la valle per cercare Hinata.

Akaashi sorrise appena. Sapere che c’era una famiglia pronta a cercare per mare e per terra quel pulcino era confortante. Vero, Bokuto non ne sarebbe stato contento. Non del tutto. Ma Bokuto non era così egoista da augurare ad Hinata di essere stato piuttosto abbandonato. 

Gli lanciò comunque un’occhiata, e lo rasserenò in qualche modo vedere che le ali di Bokuto non fremevano così tanto. E che, malgrado tutto, sembrava sereno.

\- Meglio così, - mormorò infatti, prendendo poi un grosso respiro e lasciandosi andare ad un respiro di frustrazione.

\- Li sgriderò! Questi corvi! Non si fanno cadere pulcini in giro!

_ Poi la gente si affeziona. _

Kuroo scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e Kenma emise un verso di disappunto, visto che stavano facendo tutti fin troppo rumore per i suoi gusti e non stava riuscendo a dormire quanto avrebbe voluto. 

\- Vi tengo informati comunque. Non penso ci metteranno molto a tornare da queste parti, se gli faccio sapere che ho ritrovato quel che hanno perso.

\-  _ Tu _ non hai trovato un bel niente! 

\- Ah, ma senza di me di sicuro non ne sareste venuti a capo.

\- Figurati se non ero in grado di trovare i corvi anche senza il tuo aiuto.

Akaashi sospirò e lanciò un’occhiata a Kenma, cercando del supporto. Lo sguardo assonnato di Kenma gli fece capire che la cosa migliore da fare era lasciarli bisticciare amichevolmente ancora un po’, si sarebbero esauriti da soli.

Di solito funzionava.

Bokuto ricordava bene com’era Fukurodani da vuota.    
Ricordava di aver vagato per le stanze, con il legno marcio che gli scricchiolava sotto i piedi e la muffa sulle pareti di roccia. L’avevano costruita gli esseri umani, secoli prima, e poi abbandonata a sé stessa. La montagna e la dimenticanza la stavano lentamente mangiando di nuovo. Gli era piaciuta subito. Per come il vento soffiava sotto e sopra di loro, per come fosse rivolta a sud e quindi sempre piacevolmente tiepida. Per il panorama della foresta, colorato dalla luce delle albe e dei tramonti. Le stelle, da lassù, sembravano così vicine da poterle toccare. Fukurodani era rimasta vuota e silenziosa, se si escludeva la presenza di Bokuto, per moltissimi anni.

Adesso era difficile definirla allo stesso modo. 

Eppure, per un lunghissimo minuto, Bokuto ricordò quella precisa sensazione di  _ mancanza _ . Era qualcosa a cui decenni prima si era abituato ma ora gli tornò rinnovata e fu incredibilmente felice di sentire le dita sottili di Akaashi stringere le sue. 

I corvi erano arrivati in stormo e Hinata aveva svolazzato con una certa decisione dalle braccia di Bokuto a finire in braccio ad uno di loro, che se lo strinse al petto con un sospiro grato. 

Di corvi adulti ce n’erano solo tre, per il resto si trattava di pulcini di varie età, cosa che Bokuto non mancò di notare. Uno dei tre adulti, il Daichi che era stato nominato da Kenma e Kuroo, gli aveva stretto la mano e lo aveva ringraziato a profusione e Bokuto aveva brontolato giusto un po’, decidendo che non avrebbe davvero sgridato quei corvi alla fine.

\- Non c’è motivo per cui andiate a cercare tanto lontano in ogni caso. Spazio non manca. 

Daichi si era stretto nelle spalle. 

\- Vogliamo trovare un posto tranquillo. Senza dare fastidio. Quelli sono delle pesti. 

_ Quelli _ erano palesemente tutti i pulcini, fra i quali Hinata si era riassestato subito, raccontando con molto entusiasmo tutto quello che aveva fatto negli ultimi tre giorni. 

Bokuto se n’era trovato uno appeso alle ali ad un certo punto, con dei severissimi occhi blu, che lo aveva fissato con quella che poteva sembrare un’espressione a metà fra la sfida e l’ammirazione. Il gufo aveva ghignato e il pulcino era tornato indietro per ogni evenienza. 

\- Per quello non siete venuti volando? 

\- Ah, - Daichi gli lanciò un’occhiata e sospirò, passandosi una mano sul collo. 

\- Hai visto da solo che non sono proprio ferratissimi con il volo. Non tutti. Non Hinata. E comunque nessuno di loro per grandi distanze. 

Bokuto aveva riso, perché quello era un eufemismo bello e buono, ricordando senza difficoltà i capitomboli di Hinata.

\- Impareranno! Ha delle belle ali. Vedrai che poi sarete voi a non reggere il passo.

Daichi fece una smorfia.

\- Non farmici pensare, già è abbastanza difficile così. 

Bokuto si appollaiò sul bordo dello strapiombo, fissando verso il basso. I corvi non avevano avuto difficoltà a raggiungere Fukurodani ed era stato bello avere degli ospiti in realtà. I gatti non salivano spesso: c’era una strada percorribile per chi non era dotato di ali ma l’unico che ogni tanto si prendeva la briga di camminare tutto quel tempo in salita era Kuroo. Kenma era fin troppo pigro per farlo, né avrebbe mai accettato di farsi portare in volo, e gli altri non avevano motivo. Quindi era stato bello avere tutti quei corvi in giro, per quanto quei pulcini fossero effettivamente devastanti. Bokuto si era ritrovato a recuperarne uno biondo per la collottola prima che ficcasse il naso dove non doveva e finisse col cadere di sotto, e quel pulcino lo aveva guardato con notevolissima supponenza, prima di tornare dagli altri. Hinata gli si era riappollaiato fra le ali con la compiacenza di chi sapeva di poterlo fare e Bokuto non si era preso la briga di dirgli di no. 

\- Quando saprò volare tornerò a trovarti! 

Hinata lo aveva detto con una buona dose d’ingenuità ma Bokuto era stato contento lo stesso e lo aveva spettinato affettuosamente. 

\- Faccio prima a venirti a trovare io, - aveva replicato, rendendosi conto che lo avrebbe davvero fatto assai volentieri e scoppiando a ridere all’idea. 

Non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, ma quel pulcino di corvo gli era piaciuto molto. E sarebbe stato triste all’idea di non vederlo per tanto tempo. In più, Bokuto era onestamente curioso di vederlo imparare a volare. 

Sarebbe stato qualcosa di grandioso, ne era certo. 

\- Andremo a trovarli senza dubbio, - Akaashi gli si era seduto accanto, in quel momento, dondolando appena le gambe nel vuoto. Bokuto si voltò a sorridergli, stringendogli di nuovo le dita. 

C’era ancora, quel sentimento di mancanza. Era qualcosa con cui avrebbe dovuto fare i conti, perché Bokuto non era mai stato bravo a nascondere i suoi sentimenti. Il vento poteva soffiare lievissimo, ma bastava il dondolio di una fiamma per renderlo più che evidente. 

\- Non pensavo, - azzardò, stringendo appena le dita di Akaashi per portarsele poi al petto, con un sospiro.

\- Ci sono cose che non ho mai saputo di desiderare, - tentò, cambiando approccio. Lo guardò, premendosi la sua mano sullo sterno, con un sorriso morbido sulle labbra che Akaashi non riuscì a non ricambiare. 

\- Non pensavo questa fosse fra quelle.

Akaashi districò appena le dita dalle sue per raccogliergli la guancia un un palmo e farlo voltare bene, per incontrare con decisione il suo sguardo. Sorrideva ancora, quel sorriso appena accennato che Bokuto amava così tanto da sentirsi ogni volta rigirare il cuore nel petto.

Akaashi gli accarezzò la guancia e se lo avvicinò, fino a fargli appoggiare la fronte sulla propria. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, godendosi il contatto e il calore, il respiro calmo di Bokuto sulle sue labbra. 

\- Lo capisco, - mormorò. 

C’erano molte cose che anche Akaashi aveva desiderato fortemente, senza averlo mai saputo. La casa che aveva alle spalle e l’uomo che respirava a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui, per esempio. Era come venir chiamati dal vento e dal cielo, senza ancora sapere come battere le ali: Akaashi conosceva bene quella sensazione. Lo baciò, leggero, prima di allontanarsi di nuovo solo per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi. 

Bokuto gli aveva dato molte cose, senza chiedere niente in cambio. E Akaashi ebbe la netta sensazione, ora, che forse sarebbe riuscito a fare lui qualcosa del genere. 

Era sicuro ci avrebbe provato, senza dubbio.

Anche solo per mettere a tacere il rimbombo del suo stesso cuore, ogni volta che ricordava come Bokuto aveva tenuto fra le braccia un pulcino di corvo dalle ali troppo grandi, con gli occhi spalancati a fissare il mondo.

Non era un’immagine a cui fosse disposto a rinunciare.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
